


All I Want for Christmas is You

by seungminish



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 4+1, Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, Kim Seungmin & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, M/M, SKZ Secret Santa, Secret Santa, Snow, Snowboarding, Snowboarding Instructor! Hyunjin, White Christmas, to the person i wrote this for i hope u like this!!, woochan if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungminish/pseuds/seungminish
Summary: “Our class just started, and I still need to give you your snowboarding gear for today! And you know, I pride myself on using every last minute of these sessions teaching and honing skills, and today is no different. So let’s not waste any more time here!” Hyunjin said, clapping his hands together before placing his hand on Seungmin’s wrist and pulling him out of the building, with Seungmin being left utterly speechless, confused, and wanting to go back and read his book in peace.A few minutes later, a young man came running from the elevator of the resort, huffing and puffing as he approached the front desk. “I’m so sorry, but I lost track of time and got late to my snowboarding lesson—is there any chance the instructor is still here? I was supposed to meet him in the reading nook—” Sungho, on the other hand, stared at him with wide eyes as he glanced between the male and the front sliding doors.“Hold on. If you’re Jeongin, then… who did Hyunjin just pull out of the building?”. . .Seungmin tags along when Chan and Felix go on a roadtrip to experience their first white Christmas, and the snowboarding instructor at the resort is undeniably cute.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 157
Collections: SKZ Secret Santa





	All I Want for Christmas is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinafu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinafu/gifts).



> Prompt 1: Seungmin tags along when Chan and Felix go on a roadtrip to experience their first white Christmas, and the snowboarding instructor at the resort is undeniably cute.

**_Four days left_ **

“We’re here!” Chan exclaimed, parking and letting go of the steering wheel before turning back to look at Seungmin excitedly, his eyes widening when he saw Seungmin asleep in the backseat. Chan simply smiled and tapped his knee, making Seungmin’s eyes widen sleepily and look around drowsily. “We’re here,” Chan repeated to the now awake Seungmin, who immediately became alert at the statement and looked out the window.

“It’s so _beautiful_ ,” Felix, who was sitting in the passenger’s seat and also looking outside the window with awe exclaimed. “I’ve always wanted to spend Christmas like this,” he added softly before opening the car door and practically jumping out into the snow. “In the snow, with people close to me,” he mumbled silently, and Seungmin and Chan couldn’t help but smile at the sentiment. 

“Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s check in so we can get to our room. I’m exhausted from driving,” Chan said, opening the door and getting out of the car before stretching. Seungmin followed suit, and soon enough, the three of them had collected their luggage and were standing in front of a large, log building surrounded by colorful lights and blasting _All I Want For Christmas Is You_. Seungmin silently sang along as they entered, his fingers gently tapping the straps of his backpack. 

“Wow,” was all Seungmin could whisper when his eyes landed on the dimly-lit, warm log building’s interior. It felt like… _home_ (at least, that was the best way Seungmin could describe it). It was adorned with a cozy fireplace situated next to shelves of books and a small reading nook on one end, and a large tree with gifts lying underneath it on the other. In the middle, however, was the check-in desk, where two employees were standing with bright smiles on their faces. 

Seungmin was so distracted by the sheer beauty of the place that he did not notice Chan walking up to the counter and beginning to speak. “I believe I made a reservation for three under the names Christopher Bang, Lee Felix, and Kim Seungmin,” he stated confidently when the employee nodded warmly and began to look through an iPad in front of him. Seungmin did not fail to notice the warm tint on Chan’s cheeks, but he attributed the action to the warmth of the building and thought nothing more of it. “Thank you,” Chan muttered a few moments later when the employee handed him a key to a hotel room (number 4419, Seungmin noted). “We’ll be heading on our way, then. I’m exhausted,” Chan said hastily when he got back to Seungmin and Felix, waving the key cards in the air. 

“Right. You both head on. I think I’ll stay down here for a little bit,” Seungmin found himself saying, but he wasn’t surprised by it. In fact, he welcomed the notion of staying in the warm lobby, and almost didn’t want to leave. “I might even go outside. After all, I think I got all of my sleep in while we were in the car. I’m brimming with energy,” he admitted bashfully, shrugging his shoulders. Chan began to open his mouth, but Seungmin shook his head. “Don’t worry, I know the room number. 4419, right?” Chan simply nodded in response, while Felix simply remained dazed from exhaustion beside him. “I’ll catch up with you guys later.”

Before Chan could say anything in response, Seungmin was already walking away to the warm reading nook, picking up a book from one of the shelves (a novel written by Agatha Christie, one of his favorite authors) and situating himself on a couch comfortably. He found himself peeking through the side of his eye to see Chan and Felix walking towards the elevator at the end of the hall, and he sank down into the couch with a sigh, immediately burying his nose into the book. 

He was just about to anticipatingly begin reading when he heard the sliding doors of the hotel open, and his eyes found his way over to… a _snowman_?

Well, he was partially right. There _was_ snow, and there _was_ a man, but it wasn’t a _snowman_. Instead, it was a man _covered_ in snow, and said man was now walking to the front desk, a snowboard slung over his shoulder as he found himself leaning tiredly on the check-in desk. “Sungho-hyung, remind me to never attempt to take the _forbidden_ snowboarding path again during my off time,” he said somewhat loudly, allowing Seungmin to (unintentionally) listen in on his conversation. 

“It’s forbidden for a reason, Hyunjin,” the man who Seungmin recognized as the employee Chan was talking to earlier said with a raised eyebrow. “And please, for goodness’ sake, you’re getting the floor wet. Either go back outside, or change out of your snowboarding attire,” the male replied strictly, to which the man, _Hyunjin_ as Seungmin remembered, responded with a huff. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m going back out. Besides, my break is over, and my new student is waiting for me. I guess it’s time for a new lesson,” he said, fixing his helmet for a second before lowering his voice. Seungmin could not hear at this point, and had gone back to reading when Hyunjin whispered, “The person I’m supposed to be teaching said they were going to wait for me in the reading nook, right?” Sungho responded with a nod, holding up a note that he had scribbled down. 

“That’s what the person who had made the appointment said,” Sungho replied with a shrug. “Don’t know why he couldn’t have just waited for you in the snowboard shop, but it’s not in our job description to complain. Now, go greet Jeongin and give him his lesson,” he added dismissively, giving Hyunjin a supportive pat on the back before pushing him away gently. 

“Alright, alright, I’m going,” Hyunjin replied, giving Sungho a smile and waving at him before walking towards the reading nook, where Seungmin had situated himself comfortably. Now, unbeknownst to Hyunjin, Seungmin was, in fact, _not_ Jeongin, but the male really did not know any better, having not seen this Jeongin ever before since the man had made his appointment over the phone. “So sorry I’m late,” Hyunjin said, bowing ever-so-slightly before standing upright, taking note of the male’s bow-shaped lips and soft, yet structured face (embarrassingly enough, the first thought that came to Hyunjin’s mind was _cute_ ). “Should we get started?” Seungmin looked up from his book, staring at Hyunjin blankly through his visor, and Hyunjin thought the male looked _confused_. “Right, of course, um… I should probably introduce myself. I’m Hwang Hyunjin, your snowboarding instructor at this resort. It will be my pleasure, Jeongin, teaching you how to snowboard,” he said a bit proudly. 

“But I’m not—”

“Our class just started, and I still need to give you your snowboarding gear for today! And you know, I pride myself on using every last minute of these sessions teaching and honing skills, and today is no different. So let’s not waste any more time here!” He said, clapping his hands together before placing his hand on Seungmin’s wrist and pulling him out of the building, with Seungmin being left utterly speechless, confused, and wanting to go back and read his book in peace. 

A few minutes later, a young man came running from the elevator of the resort, huffing and puffing as he approached the front desk. “I’m so sorry, but I lost track of time and got late to my snowboarding lesson—is there any chance the instructor is still here? I was supposed to meet him in the reading nook—” Sungho, on the other hand, stared at him with wide eyes as he glanced between the male and the front sliding doors. 

“Hold on. If _you’re_ Jeongin, then… _who_ did Hyunjin just pull out of the building?”

. . .

“We’re going to practice skating first,” Hyunjin said, strapping in Seungmin’s foot into the snowboard. “And this isn’t the skating you’re thinking of. This skating is when you strap in one foot, but not the other, and you use the unstrapped foot to push you along. It helps you to get the feel of the snowboard,” he instructed.

“But I—”

“Don’t worry. You might be a little scared, but I promise you once you get the hang of it, you’ll love it,” Hyunjin said comfortingly, patting Seungmin’s shoulder as Seungmin simple stared at him through his mask. “Now, try skating like I told you, just like this,” Hyunjin added, using his own snowboard to demonstrate the snowboard skating process.

“I really don’t think I should be—”

“Trying to learn? That negative attitude won’t get you anywhere, Jeongin,” Hyunjin said, crossing his arms and shaking his head. “Thinking positively is the way to go. Well, it helped _me_ a lot when I was learning, anyway,” he added with a self-confirming nod. “Now come on, I’ll help you,” he said gently, and Seungmin felt his cheeks heat up when the male took his hand and slowly began to guide him, letting Seungmin fall on his shoulder whenever he was about to fall. Seungmin began to open his mouth to speak, about to try and explain yet again that he _wasn’t_ Jeongin as Hyunjin thought he was, when a large yell rang out from behind them. 

“ _Hyunjin!_ ” 

They both stopped to turn around and look at two figures running towards them, and Seungmin recognized one of them as Sungho, the employee from earlier. The other male, however, Seungmin couldn’t recognize. “Hyunjin, you’re teaching the wrong guy,” Sungho said, stopping to take a breath when the two caught up to them. “ _That_ is not Jeongin, because _this_ guy is,” he admitted, pointing to the guy next to him. 

Hyunjin immediately let go of Seungmin, looking between Seungmin and Jeongin with confusion. “I tried to tell you that I wasn’t, but you weren’t really… listening. Though that’s partially my fault, I guess. I should have been more straightforward,” Seungmin said with embarrassment, leaning down to unstrap his foot from the snowboard and hand it to Jeongin. Hyunjin simply stared at him as Seungmin took off the helmet from his head, shaking it to get the loose strands of hair out of his face. “I’m Kim Seungmin, not Jeongin.”

Hyunjin was silent for a few moments before he buried his face in his hands. “Oh my _God_ , I am _so_ sorry. I dragged you here and made you do all of this without even listening,” he apologized profusely before turning to Jeongin and Sungho. “And you, Jeongin, I’m so sorry for… all of this.”

“It’s fine,” Jeongin said with a smile that Seungmin was sure could blind a person from its brightness. “I _did_ come late, anyway, so it’s partly my fault that you mistook him for me. I just feel sorry for Seungmin,” he admitted, giving Seungmin an apologetic smile. Seungmin couldn’t help but sigh from relief, because he thought that Jeongin would think he had purposefully taken his lesson or something along those lines.

Seungmin shook his head. “It’s all good. For what it’s worth, I had fun while I was here. You’re in good hands, Jeongin,” Seungmin said with a shrug, glancing at the helmeted snowboarding instructor with a smile before turning back to Sungho. “Guess I should head back now,” he said, pulling off the last of his snowboarding gear before wrapping his arms around himself from the sheer cold. He hadn’t realized how much warmer the gear had made him, but he tried to shrug the feeling off. 

“You can’t go walking back like that,” Hyunjin blurted out from behind him, and Seungmin turned to see Hyunjin pulling off his outer coat and holding it out to Seungmin. Seungmin looked at him with a raised eyebrow (as did Sungho and Jeongin, but neither of them commented on it) before Hyunjin looked down bashfully. “You can just return it to me later at the snowboarding shop. I’m wearing another coat anyway.” 

“Right. Thank you,” Seungmin said, not feeling like turning him down when the male had so kindly offered (and because he was freezing his ass off and _really_ did not want to make the quarter-of-a-mile trek back to the resort in his thin sweater). “So… I’ll be off, then,” he said a bit awkwardly, ignoring the stares he was receiving from both Sungho and Jeongin as he began to walk away from the two snowboarders. “I should really speak up more,” he muttered to himself from embarrassment as Sungho came up behind him and began to walk along his side. 

“You know, if you liked the lesson with Hyunjin, maybe you should try taking some for yourself while you’re here,” Sungho piped up suddenly, and Seungmin turned his head to look at him curiously. “I mean, it wouldn’t hurt to try, right? And since you’re going to be here until Christmas, you have three days to learn. I’ve even heard of some students of Hyunjin’s who’ve learned the sport in two,” he said with a shrug casually. 

“Yeah, maybe,” Seungmin said thoughtfully, tapping his chin gently before pulling Hyunjin’s coat tightly around himself. Hyunjin seemed like a nice enough guy to Seungmin, even after everything that had gone down that day, and he _was_ a good teacher. Seungmin was sure if he had spent more time with him, he might have even gotten down the basics of snowboarding. Besides, it wasn’t like he had actually _planned_ what he was going to do when he had gotten to the resort besides celebrating Christmas. 

“If you’re up for it, you can sign up for lessons at the snowboarding shop when you return that coat,” Sungho said with an encouraging smile, patting his back as they approached the sliding doors of the resort. “I’m sure Hyunjin would be happy to teach you, anyway,” he added with a glint in his eye that Seungmin did not quite understand the meaning of. “Give it some thought, alright?” He asked, patting Seungmin’s back before stepping into the sliding doors and returning to his former station. 

“Yeah,” was all Seungmin could mutter as he stood stationarily inside the building, watching as Sungho walked back. “Yeah, I will.”

. . .

**_Three days left_ **

The decision wasn’t hard to make.

That fact was evident just from the way Seungmin found himself standing in front of the snowboarding shop the next morning, this time wearing his _own_ coat and holding Hyunjin’s folded one in his arms. He took a deep breath before entering the shop, enjoying the small tinkle of the doorbell when he entered. He immediately began looking around for Hyunjin when he realized he had _no idea_ what Hyunjin looked like. After all, Hyunjin had been wearing a helmet and visor for the entirety of their interactions, and Seungmin hadn’t had the chance to actually _see_ him. 

Seungmin let out the smallest of groans, now realizing that he would have to ask around for Hyunjin. He was contemplating going to the front counter and asking for him when he felt an abrupt tap on his shoulder, and Seungmin turned to see an employee looking at him curiously. “Do you need any help, sir—” The male suddenly fell silent when his eyes landed on Seungmin, and his lips fell into an open-mouthed gape.

This employee was _attractive_ , with thick lips, a long black mullet that reached his neck, and a beauty mark right underneath his left eye. Seungmin found himself unable to speak coherently. “Yeah, um, I’m looking for Hyunjin. I’m supposed to return this coat to him. He was kind enough to lend it to me yesterday,” he said hastily, feeling his throat go dry at the sheer beauty of this employee. “Do you know where he is?”

“You’re looking at him,” Hyunjin said, his lips turning upward into a smirk and making Seungmin’s heart leap. Seungmin immediately felt his face his face heat up as he shoved the coat into Hyunjin’s arms, resulting in a little chuckle from the taller male. 

“Just… that’s yours. Well, obviously it is, but you know what I mean. Thank you for letting me borrow it,” he mumbled in one breath. “It’s very warm,” he found himself adding, and he _really_ wanted to slap himself because _of course it was warm, Seungmin! It’s a fucking coat!_ Seungmin groaned internally; talking to Hyunjin when he was wearing a helmet was much easier. 

“I’m glad you think so,” Hyunjin said with the laugh of an angel, and Seungmin looked down to his feet from embarrassment. “You’re welcome, though. I wear, like, three coats out of sheer habit anyway, so I was happy to give you one,” he added with a shrug and a smile. “It’s not every day that I get to lend someone cute one of my coats.”

Seungmin’s eyes snapped up to meet Hyunjin’s as his eyes went wide, the realization finally dawning on him that Hyunjin called him _cute_. His cheeks felt like an oven as he very coherently replied, “That—you—anyways! I came here to return the coat, but I wanted to ask you about something else,” he said quickly, determined to turn the focus away from Hyunjin _flirting_ with Seungmin (and, quite honestly, turning Seungmin’s heart into a pile of mush). “I’d like to take snowboarding lessons from you. I had a lot of fun yesterday, even if the whole scenario was against my will.”

“I still feel bad about that,” Hyunjin replied truthfully, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly when his eyes suddenly lit up. “How about this? To make it up to you, I’ll give you the lessons free of charge. And, before you say anything,” Hyunjin said, holding up a finger when Seungmin opened his mouth to respond, “I won’t take no for an answer.”

“That’s… very kind of you,” Seungmin said, his will to decline such a polite offer screaming at him internally. But Hyunjin seemed hell-bent on making it up to him, and Seungmin wasn’t dumb enough to refuse free lessons, especially since the opportunity presented itself. 

“I have a student to teach right now, but I’m free at around one tomorrow, if that’s okay with you?” Hyunjin cocked his head to one side, and Seungmin felt the sudden urge to push the loose strands that had fallen in front of his eyes out of his face. But he willed the urge down, instead shoving his fists into the pockets of his coat and clenching them tightly. 

“Yeah, that’s perfect,” Seungmin breathed out, nodding vigorously before unclenching his fists and removing them from his pockets. “Now go and teach your student before I end up taking yet another student’s lesson time up,” he found himself saying, pressing a hand to Hyunjin’s chest to gently push him away. Hyunjin’s eyes widened as if he didn’t expect such an action from Seungmin, but he smiled soon thereafter, enclosing his own hand over Seungmin’s. 

“Your wish is my command,” he said thoughtfully, sending Seungmin’s heart into another frenzy before the taller male let go of his hand and practically _skipped_ away. Seungmin felt like his face was on fire, and he immediately left the shop, wrapping one hand over the other to stop the intense heat he suddenly felt in it. He wasn’t the naive type; Seungmin was _very_ aware of why he was feeling the way he did.

But he didn’t dare to acknowledge it. 

. . .

**_Two days left_ **

“This is _hard_.”

“It’ll get easier, I promise,” Hyunjin said supportively. “You’ve already got skating and one-foot riding down! Now we can get to the fun part,” he said, clapping his hands together and crouching down in front of Seungmin, who was laying flat on the snow. “Next step is strapping both of your feet in, and trying some basic exercises on the board.” 

“Just… let me lay down for five more minutes,” Seungmin groaned, his legs already feeling sore. He had honestly _hoped_ that he would miraculously be able to learn snowboarding quickly, but he had no such luck. He had only just gotten down the basics, and those basics still did not even cover _actual_ snowboarding. “I don’t know how you do this. I’m already hungry, tired, and sore, and it’s only been an hour,” he whined, spreading his arms out onto the snow and looking up at the sky. 

“Just give it a little more time. I’m sure that before Christmas, you’ll be riding down the beginner level courses like it’s second nature,” Hyunjin said encouragingly, holding out a hand towards Seungmin. “I think for today, though, this is enough. I’m proud of you,” he complimented, and Seungmin was glad that the cold weather allowed Hyunjin to think that the redness of his face was merely due to the cold. 

“Stop being so damn _nice_ ,” Seungmin complained aloud, his eyes immediately widening when he realized what he had just said. If it was possible, Seungmin blushed even _more_ from embarrassment as Hyunjin simply doubled over in laughter. “That thought was not supposed to be said aloud,” he said silently, only making Hyunjin laugh _more_. “Glad my suffering is entertainment for you,” he added dryly but sarcastically. 

“I’m sorry, it’s just—you’re so _interesting_ ,” Hyunjin said amusedly as Seungmin unstrapped his foot from his snowboard and held it under his arm. “Wow, I haven’t laughed that hard in _months_ ,” he said, pulling off his helmet to wipe tears of laughter from his eyes. “It’s good to know that you think I’m so nice that you even want me to _stop_.”

“I retract my previous statement. You are utterly evil, and I hate you with a burning passion,” Seungmin immediately replied, placing his finger at the center of Hyunjin’s forehead and pushing him back gently. “I’m leaving,” he huffed, abruptly turning around and walking back to the snowboarding shop so he could drop off his equipment and return to the comfort of his room. Seungmin could practically _feel_ Hyunjin’s amused gaze burning holes through his back, and he willed himself the strength to leave and not turn back to wipe the smug look off of Hyunjin’s face. 

By the time Seungmin had returned to his room, he swiped his key card whilst muttering a string of curses due to a certain black-haired, attractive male. He wasn’t even _mad_ at Hyunjin, but was more embarrassed because of the amount of times Seungmin seemed to slip up _because_ of said attractive man. He shut the door behind him somewhat loudly, earning the attention of one certain freckle-faced boy. “Oh, you’re back. How’d the lesson go?” 

“Terribly. I hate Hwang Hyunjin with a burning passion.”

“You mean you embarrassed yourself, and are transferring the blame to him because you are ashamed of how you slipped up in front of him,” Felix said casually, making Seungmin’s head whip around at how well Felix knew him. “It’s a typical thing you do when you’re around people you like,” he said casually when Seungmin looked at him curiously. “I find it interesting, though, how you like him so much after knowing him for, like, _three days_. Has the logical Kim Seungmin finally gone against his ways?” 

“I don’t _like_ him,” Seungmin denied, puffing out his cheeks. “I just… think he’s a decent person, who just happens to also be the reincarnation of Satan himself.” 

“Right,” Felix said, dragging out the last syllable and deciding not to press further. He didn’t need to, anyway, because the deep red encompassing Seungmin’s cheeks spoke volumes for him. 

It got Seungmin thinking, though. Even if he _did_ like Hyunjin, what possibility was there that it wasn’t hopeless infatuation? Or, if it was true feelings, that Hyunjin would even reciprocate? And if he _did_ reciprocate, judging by his flirtiness, would they even have the chance of ever seeing each other again after Seungmin’s short trip? His mind was going absolutely haywire with questions, and he decided to ignore it and simply bury his head in the couch pillow beside him. 

Beside him, Felix turned his head to glance at his sulky friend, and he rolled his eyes, a small smile forming on his face. _Oh, yeah_. 

Seungmin _definitely_ liked him. 

. . .

**_One day left_ **

“Wait, don’t let go ye— _Hyunjin!_ ”

“Look at you! You’re snowboarding!” Hyunjin yelled proudly, clapping his hands and even letting out a laugh of joy. “I told you that you could do it with a little practice!” 

Sure enough, Seungmin _was_ snowboarding, but he was _terrified_ as he gradually moved down the beginner’s course. He was attempting to maneuver, which seemed to be going quite successfully until Seungmin felt himself suddenly falling forward. _Is this when my life flashes before my eyes_? Seungmin thought as he almost slowly could see himself about to hurtle down the long, downward slope. He closed his eyes, ready to accept his inevitable fate when he felt himself being… _pulled back_?

“That was pretty good for your first time actually snowboarding,” a voice came from behind him, and Seungmin turned his head to see that none other than _Hwang Hyunjin_ was holding onto his waist from behind. “A few more times, and you’ll be as good as a pro,” he added as Seungmin simply blinked at him, still shocked from his almost-fall.

 _Proximity_ , was the first thing his brain screamed at him when he finally regained his senses, and Seungmin jumped back, only ending up holding Hyunjin’s sleeve when he realized he would have fallen again. “Sorry, you just… surprised me,” Seungmin choked out, shaking his head and letting out a deep breath. “How did you catch up to me that fast?” 

“I was following you downhill the whole time just in case,” Hyunjin said with a shrug. “It _was_ your first time riding, and I didn’t want to put you at risk. Besides,” he began to say, and a feeling of dread suddenly arose in Seungmin’s stomach, “We wouldn’t want a pretty face like yours getting injured, now would we?” 

“Hyunjin, I _literally_ have a helmet on,” Seungmin deadpanned after a few moments of silence, thoroughly enjoying the way Hyunjin immediately shifted from embarrassment. “If you’re going to flirt with me, at least do it properly,” he joked, really not meaning for the statement to be taken seriously at all. Hyunjin, however, seemed to have done so. 

“Okay, then,” he started. “Will you go out with me?” 

Seungmin simply stared at him, his mouth falling open from shock. “You—what? Hyunjin, you _know_ it’s not April Fools, right? Far from it, actually. It’s been a whole _eight months_ since then, so you’re a little bit late,” he joked nervously, not quite sure whether to take Hyunjin seriously or not. Actually, he _was_ sure Hyunjin was serious, but he just couldn’t process that Hyunjin liked _him_. 

“I’m not joking, though.”

“Hyunjin, we’ve only known each other for _four days_!” 

“Yeah, but you’re only going to be here for five, and I don’t want to miss the chance while I still have it. Better to say it than to never confess and live with the regret forever, right?” Hyunjin said with a smile, making Seungmin blink at him as if he was still comprehending exactly what was going on. “Basically, what I’m saying is that I like you, Seungmin— _ow!_ ”

“It’s what you get for asking me so suddenly like that,” Seungmin reprimanded, grateful his helmet was covering the red that dusted his cheeks as Hyunjin rubbed his shoulder as a result of Seungmin punching him. “You could’ve at _least_ waited until we got back inside so I could say yes _properly_ instead of saying it right after I almost nearly reached my untimely death on this terrifying slope,” he muttered, pulling away from Hyunjin and crossing his arms. He felt his cheeks heat up more when Hyunjin simply gawked at him, and he turned away abruptly. 

“So, does that mean—”

“It means that I like you too, Hyunjin.”

. . .

**_Christmas Day_ **

"Two days ago you told me you hated Hwang Hyunjin's guts, and now you're telling me you're dating him? You move fast, Min," a visibly amused Felix teased, resulting in Seungmin giving him the cold shoulder for a solid minute. "It's cute. I mean, he's even coming here to take you to the Christmas party, right? Even though it's literally on the ground floor." Seungmin was about to reply when an abrupt knock interrupted him. "And there he is." 

Seungmin let out a grunt, knowing Felix was right before walking towards the door and opening it. When he did, he had to hold back the sudden urge to laugh when he saw Hyunjin in... a tree costume? "Hyunjin, you're-"

"Yes, I'm a tree," he deadpanned, only causing Seungmin to burst out into laughter and even proceed to wipe a tear from his eye from how amusing it all was. Hyunjin looked as handsome as ever, even in his tree costume. "I had to wear it. Boost company morale, or something," he said, crossing his arms and making Seungmin laugh more. "Don't laugh," he whined, and Seungmin clutched his stomach, slowly composing himself before smiling at Hyunjin. 

"No, it's cute. _You're_ cute," Seungmin replied, only smiling more when faint red dusted Hyunjin's cheeks. 

"Flirting is supposed to be my job," Hyunjin retorted, pressing a finger to Seungmin's lips. "Besides, you're cuter all dressed up in your Santa costume," he added, taking in Seungmin's red vest and matching red hat. He felt the urge to wrap his arms around him and never let go, but he held himself back and settled on taking his hand instead. “Come on. The party’s already started,” he ushered, pulling Seungmin along behind him while the younger let him with a smile. 

“Wow,” was all Seungmin could say when they finally reached the ground floor, his eyes immediately widening when the doors slid open. The ground floor had been turned into a Christmas _haven_ , with green and red lights lining the walls and presents at every turn. All of the employees were dressed as elves (Seungmin could only wonder why Hyunjin was the only one made to dress up as a tree), and a group of carolers were singing near the entrance of the resort. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Chan talking to the employee Seungmin had met on the first day (Sungho, Seungmin remembered) with a joyous smile on his face. Next to him, he saw Jeongin and Felix ( _hold on, how did he get there so fast?_ ) fawning over the presents that laid underneath a _large,_ intricately-decorated Christmas tree. Seungmin quite honestly felt like he had just stepped into a dream with how _beautiful_ the entire place was. 

He was so entranced by the entire sight that he didn’t notice Hyunjin letting go of his hand and pulling something out from behind him. “Merry Christmas, Seungmin,” he said happily, and Seungmin turned and blinked at him before taking a prettily-wrapped box from Hyunjin with wide eyes. “It wouldn’t be a true Christmas if Santa didn’t get you a present, right?” He said with a smirk, making Seungmin’s cheeks burn red. “It’s not much, but I did my best for a night’s worth of knitting.” 

Seungmin shakily took off the wrapping paper, opening the box and pulling out a scarf. Seungmin couldn’t help but notice that there was the occasional gap between the threads and a wonky _Kim Seungmin_ knitted onto the scarf, but the little mishaps only made him smile widely and throw his arms around Hyunjin. “Thank you. I love it,” he said, willing himself not to cry because of how touched he felt by the gesture. He breathed in Hyunjin’s scent, taking in the faint scent of peppermint and home before letting go. He let out a little laugh when he saw how flustered Hyunjin was before his eyes suddenly went wide. “Right, uh, before I forget—” He fumbled in his pockets, pulling out a small velvet bag and holding it out. “Merry Christmas, Hyunjin.” Hyunjin raised an eyebrow at Seungmin before taking the bag, pulling the strings to open it before his eyes widened. “I know it’s a little cheesy, but—”

“Are you kidding me? This is _amazing_ , Seungmin,” he said with awe, pulling out two necklaces from the bag whose ornaments, when put together, formed a heart. He clasped the first one, marked _H_ , around his own neck before clasping the second, marked _S_ , around Seungmin’s neck. “ _God,_ I could kiss you right now,” he blurted out, his lips immediately pressing together tightly and his face burning red as Seungmin stared at him with wide eyes. 

“Then why don’t you?” A voice came from behind them, and they both whirled around to see none other than Felix himself holding… _a fishing rod_? Seungmin’s gaze went up to the string that was attached to it, the color draining from his face when he realized _mistletoe_ was attached to it and that Felix was holding it right above them. “You can’t bend the rules of mistletoe, so get to it,” he said with a bright smile, and Jeongin, who was standing next to him, snickered mischievously. 

“You can’t really expect us to—” Seungmin began to say from embarrassment when a hand wrapped around his waist and pulled him close before he felt lips pressed to his own. His eyes immediately widened before slowly closing, and he wrapped his arms around Hyunjin’s neck gently. Hyunjin’s lips were everything he expected them to be: soft, pillowy, sweet from the layers of strawberry lip balm he slathered on, and Seungmin _loved_ it. Hyunjin, on the other hand, couldn’t get enough of Seungmin—the way his candy-flavored glossed lips slotted perfectly against Hyunjin’s, the feeling of his arm around Seungmin’s slim waist, _everything_ about Seungmin was addicting and he, was, for lack of a better word, _addicted_. 

“I know I made them do it, but now I’m kind of regretting it,” Felix said with a slight hint of disgust as he and Jeongin turned away. “That is just gross,” he added before turning away and trudging away with Jeongin in tow. Seungmin couldn’t help but chuckle against Hyunjin’s lips, and he pulled away, pressing his forehead against Hyunjin’s. “Remind me to never go along with Hyunjin’s plans ever again,” Seungmin heard Felix whisper to Jeongin as they walked away, and Seungmin looked at Hyunjin with wide eyes.

“You _planned_ that?” 

“Maybe,” Hyunjin said, his cheeks turning red as he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “Merry Christmas?” He said after clearing his throat, completely flustered now that he had been exposed. Seungmin sighed, rolling his eyes and making Hyunjin worry that he had done something wrong when Seungmin wrapped his fingers in Hyunjin’s shirt collar to bring him down to his level, a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

“Merry Christmas,” he replied with a smirk before pulling Hyunjin in to kiss him again. 

**_The End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> @tinafu i hope you like this!! i had a lot of fun writing it even if it did take me a while phew 
> 
> i love u a lot and happy holidays!! 💕


End file.
